


Overdose

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Sub!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You like being in control, don’t you?” you whispered, teeth nipping harshly at the point where his pulse fluttered beneath his flushed skin. You grinned when you felt him shudder. “I want to see what happens when I take it from you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

He kissed you like he couldn’t get enough, he craved you like an addict craves his next high. He was addicted to the scent of your hair, the tang of your skin, the sound of your breath catching in your throat when he pressed you up against the wall, your body hot and pliant against his. He liked to think he could stay his habits, but in truth, he couldn’t get enough. You were a drug, and he was careening towards overdosing on the sweet taste of your lips. Law was not one to lose his resolve so easily, but when it came to you… He wavered.

He broke the kiss briefly, only to remove his shirt to feel more of your already naked skin against his, then his lips were on yours again. You let him dominate you for a time, reaching down while he was distracted to unbuckle his belt and letting it fall to spool on the ground at your feet, before deftly undoing the fastenings of his jeans. 

He gasped as you gripped his cock – already half hard and growing harder under your teasing touch – and you took the opportunity to take control. You sucked lightly on his bottom lip then, without warning, bit down hard. He grunted and jerked back, eyes narrowed at you. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and seemed surprised to find blood. You only smiled and stepped toward him.

“My turn,” you sang.

You pushed him lightly and he fell sprawling onto the bed, glaring up at you. You couldn’t help but bite your lip at how enticing he looked with swollen lips and tousled hair, his naked, inked chest heaving, unbuttoned jeans hanging loosely from his narrow hips.

Slowly, you crawled your way over the bed and straddled him, not missing the fleeting spark of shock that entered his eyes. You wound your fingers into his hair, almost lovingly, before tugging harshly backwards, exposing his neck to you. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, his lips twisted in a grimace as your hold on his hair tightened. You leaned in close, tongue rasping over the stubble of his jaw to his ear.

“You like being in control, don’t you?” you whispered, teeth nipping harshly at the point where his pulse fluttered beneath his flushed skin. You grinned when you felt him shudder. “I want to see what happens when I take it from you.”

You reached under you bed and pulled out a pair of heavy handcuffs. His eyes narrowed when they landed on the heavy chains.

“Do you think they can hold me?” he asked. His cocky smirk was back.

“Oh, I know they can.” You clamped one cuff around his wrist and he immediately fell back against the bed, his breath heavy. 

“Sea stone? Are you crazy?!”

“Maybe I am,” you hummed, cuffing the other wrist and placing the key on the table by the bed, far out of his reach. He fought back, but the more he struggled, the faster his energy drained and he could do nothing as you fastened his wrists to the headboard, his arms straining, muscles deliciously taut.

“Shhh…” you hushed him as he tugged weakly at the chains. “Let me take care of you.” You leaned down, lips by his ear. “‘Green’ for good, ‘yellow’ to pause, ‘red’ to halt everything.” Looking down at him, you waited for the inevitable, for him to utter the one word that would end your fun. But it never came. He glared up at you, defiance in his eyes and an unmistakable hardness pressed against the inside of your thigh.

Then he grinned, that irresistible smirk that almost made you forget who was in control. “Do your worst.”

You cocked your head to the side and smiled. “With pleasure.”

Lightly, you began tracing the lines of his tattoos, over his shoulders and chest. You alternated between soft touches, fingertips barely brushing the inked skin, and harsh raking, your nails leaving red lines burning alongside the black like a brand. He jerked and shuddered under your touches, loving and harsh alike, his head back, eyes closed and the most delicious groans and gasps leaving his lips.

You traced the tribal heart down to its point and paused briefly, before continuing to the waistband of his jeans. You paused again and looked up to gauge his reaction. His head was thrown back, eyes shut tight, the tendons in his neck taut as his jaw clenched and unclenched with frustration. You could not stop the chuckle that escaped your lips and his stormy eyes shot open to glare down at you. With a cocky smirk, you held his gaze as you tugged the jeans over his thin hips, just enough to expose his already painfully hard length. His head fell back again and his breath escaped through his teeth in a hiss as you blew warm air over him, your lips dangerously close to where he so desperately wanted them.

He threw his head back and let out a hoarse cry as you wasted no time and engulfed him completely, tongue flat against the pulsing vein, flicking lightly at the tip before swallowing him once more. Law’s chains clanked weakly with each feeble attempt to free himself and you knew his fingers much be itching to tangle themselves in your hair, to push you down faster, deeper on his cock. But you were the one in control here.

You kept a constant pace, each slow drag of your lips and tongue bringing him closer, but never close enough to tip him over the precipice. His breathing was harsh and accented with tiny growls that threatened to become shameless moans every time your teeth grazed along his length. By the third time you brought him to the edge only to pull him back from the brink, he looked utterly spent, eyelids fluttering over glazed eyes, his pupils blown wide.

“When I get out of these chains… I swear—”

“You’ll what?”

“Why don’t you unchain me… and find out?” he panted, but as exhausted as he was, he still managed to flash you a tiny smirk.

“You can end this. Just say the word and it’s all over.” 

You waited for his answer. You wondered what you wanted to hear more. Would he let you continue? Or would he have his way with you? You shivered in anticipation, feeling the heat pool low in your belly. Either option would be equally gratifying.

“And give up just like that?” he said, eyes glinting dangerously. “I told you to do you worst… but I have yet to see it, [Name].”

You grinned at him and leaned in close by his ear. “Who knew the great sadist Trafalgar Law was really a masochist at heart?”

“Only for you,” he scoffed, but it turned into a groan as you began lowering yourself onto him without warning. 

His fingers twitched and the chains clanked again as he subconsciously tried to reach for your hips, to pull you down harder, faster, and lose himself in you. But you would have none of it. You went slow, controlling your pace, as difficult as it was to not just lose yourself too. When you were fully seated, you paused, long enough to watch Law’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth fall slack in a silent shout. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, his chest heaving with each stuttering breath. “You’ll be the death of me. Move.”

“Who’s in charge here, again?” you teased, but still you began rolling your hips at a measured pace, because as much as you refused to admit it, you would not last much longer like this. Not with Law’s spent, shuddering body beneath you. Not with his lust-glazed eyes pleading with yours, nor his mussed, sweat-drenched hair just begging to be tangled between your fingers.

As much as you wanted to just let go, you kept the movements of your hips controlled, torturously slow like the movements of your mouth not even minutes before. You could hear every laboured breath, every muttered curse from Law’s mouth. You watched his tongue drag over his parched lips and his brow furrow at every rotation of your hips as he clawed for the climax that lay just out of his reach.

“You want to come?” You voice was dark and you applauded yourself for keeping the tremble out of your words.

“Fuck yes,” he breathed.

“Beg.”

His eyes shot open and you almost shuddered under his glare. “…Excuse me?” Exhaustion momentarily forgotten, his voice dripped with venom.

You struggled to keep your resolve. “You heard me. Beg for it.” As you spoke those words, your pace quickened and Law let out what was almost a whimper, before you slowed once more.

“Beg,” you repeated.

Law glared at you, the muscles of his jaw taut as he contemplated. But after one more experimental roll of your hips, he unraveled, voicing his surrender through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t hear you,” you sang, just barely holding yourself together as you rolled your hips again, sending a spike of pleasure to your core.

“Fuck, _please_!” he cried, voice hoarse

Smiling, you increased your pace, raising yourself up until he almost slipped out of you, before pushing back down, unable to keep your moans stifled any longer. You allowed yourself you let go, letting your hands fall to his chest where your nails raked new marks alongside the fading ones. It didn’t take long for either of you to reach your peaks, and when you did, they seemed to last an eternity.

With shaking arms, you took the key from by the bed and unshackled Law. As soon at the sea stone left his skin, he had you pinned beneath him, growling in your ear.

“Did you enjoy your little game?” he said, his breath still heavy against your skin. You only smiled up at him, utterly satiated. “You’ll pay for—”

But what you would pay for, you never found out, because suddenly you were lost in a fit of giggles as Law tried desperately to stifle a yawn. He glared down at you, before rolling off you and pulling you close to his side. You could feel the smile in his voice as he said:

“Tomorrow. You’ll pay for this tomorrow.”


End file.
